Motorcycle owners are often faced with the need to transport their motorcycle on another vehicle, such as in a trailer or the back of a pick-up truck. For example, the motorcycle may be inoperable and need to be transported to a mechanic or other technician for repair. Also, motorcycle rallies and other gatherings of motorcycle enthusiasts have been growing in popularity. While most bikers would prefer to ride their bikes to such gatherings, for rallies that are far from the biker's home, the long distances and time away from home involved in such adventures make riding their bikes impractical for many. In such cases, the next best option is to transport the bike to the gathering, e.g., in a trailer pulled behind a truck, camper, or other vehicle.
Thus, there is a need to secure the motorcycle in a trailer or other vehicle so that the bike survives the journey without damage. The traditional approach to securing a motorcycle in a trailer or other vehicle has been to use rope or tie-down straps to tie the motorcycle to the transporting vehicle. But this traditional approach has many limitations. Most motorcycles do not come supplied with structures specifically for tying the bike down with ropes or straps. So the user must improvise to find appropriate places on the motorcycle frame or elsewhere to which the ropes and straps can be attached. Ropes and tie down straps can damage a motorcycle's expensive paint and chrome where the rope or strap comes in contact with the bike. Tying down a motorcycle with ropes and tie down straps can exert undue pressure on a motorcycle's suspension, thereby potentially damaging it. It typically takes more than one person to secure a motorcycle in a vehicle using ropes and straps. Ropes and straps strung between a motorcycle and the floor or wall of a trailer can be a tripping hazard. Ropes and straps can stretch and deteriorate or become damaged over time with use and exposure to the elements, thereby weakening them. Thus ropes and straps used to tie down a motorcycle require close and frequent inspection and periodic replacement. The ropes and straps must be stored between uses and often become tangled either in storage or in the process of tying down the motorcycle.
In response to the many limitations of the use of ropes or straps to secure a motorcycle in a trailer or other vehicle, various other types of motorcycle securing devices have been developed. These alternatives typically take the form of a stand that is secured in the trailer or other vehicle that is to transport the motorcycle, and to which the motorcycle, in turn, is attached for transportation.
An example of such a motorcycle stand is illustrated in U.S. Design Pat. No. D466,842. This motorcycle stand is designed to secure a motorcycle on a trailer, service lift, or other surface. The motorcycle stand includes an elongated base plate having two bracket plates extending upward therefrom. The base plate is secured to the floor of a trailer or other vehicle. The two bracket plates are separated from each other along the base plate and face each other and each have an aperture formed therein. An attachment bracket is secured to the frame of a motorcycle to be transported. The motorcycle is then positioned on the trailer over the base plate with the attachment bracket positioned between the bracket plates on the base plate. A rod or pin, having a handle on one end thereof, is extended through the apertures in the bracket plates and through corresponding apertures on the attachment bracket, thereby to secure the attachment bracket, and thus the motorcycle, to the base plate mounted on the trailer. The stand thus holds the motorcycle steady and upright in a trailer without the need for straps, ropes and wheel chocks.
Another, much more complicated, motorcycle transporting device of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,232,281. This motorcycle transporting device comprises a docking station mounted to a bed of a trailer, a docking bar receiver consisting of a pair of stationary brackets that can be permanently attached to the frame of a motorcycle, and a docking bar assembly, which, when in use, is inserted through the pair of stationary docking bar receiver brackets and secured with a securing pin. The docking station is comprised of a formed steel rectangular base that has attached at opposite ends a vertical receiver member. Holes are provided in the base for attaching it to the bed of a transport device. An automatic capture mechanism is assembled on each vertical receiver member. In use, the user secures the docking station to the bed of a transporting device, such as a trailer or pick-up truck. The user then secures the stationary docking bar receiver brackets to the frame of a motorcycle. This step is done only once, as the brackets are designed to be permanently installed. The user then mounts the docking bar assembly on the docking bar receiver stationary brackets using the securing pin. The user moves the motorcycle forward onto the docking station until the docking bar is guided into the vertical receiver member and is automatically captured by the capture mechanisms. The user then inserts securing pins or padlocks through corresponding holes in the vertical receiver members and rotating capture members of the capture mechanisms. The user then transports the motorcycle to the desired location. When the user desires to unload the motorcycle, the user first removes the securing pins or padlocks from the docking station. The user then boards the motorcycle and, when ready and in control, steps on a pedal section of rotating catch members of the capture mechanisms, which releases the rotating capture members and allows the motorcycle to be backed from the docking station. The user then removes the docking bar so as not to interfere with the safe operation of the motorcycle.
It is noted that both of the motorcycle stands just described are designed for the transportation of stock motorcycles that do not have modifications that will alter the original equipment manufacture (“O.E.M.”) ride height. However, bikers often modify or customize their bikes in various ways that alter the ride height of the bike somewhat. Such modifications may, for example, alter the ride height of the motorcycle frame from the ground by only about one inch or less. But such a modification is enough to prevent the use of a stand that was designed to secure a motorcycle having a specific ride height to a trailer or other vehicle. What is desired, therefore, is a motorcycle stand or other device for securing a motorcycle to a trailer or other surface and that is adjustable to accommodate bikes of various ride heights.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,198,443 describes a motorcycle transport system including a crossbar that is inserted through a substantially horizontal hollow bore extending from one side to the other of a motorcycle, such as a hollow swing arm pivot bolt or rear axle. The crossbar has a removeable first end, a central portion, and a second end. The crossbar has a length greater than the bore and is small enough to pass through the bore with the removeable end removed. The first and second ends of the crossbar have caps. One or both caps may be removed such that the crossbar may be inserted through the bore. A crossbar attachment mechanism is coupled to one or both caps and preferably includes a disk-shaped member defining one or more apertures. A stand provides rigid support for the crossbar and connected motorcycle. The stand is bolted to a surface such as a truck or trailer bed supporting the motorcycle. The stand has a vertical support element and a stand attachment mechanism for attaching to the crossbar via the crossbar attachment mechanism. A base is rigidly attached to the vertical support element. The stand attachment mechanism includes a substantially horizontal member defining one or more apertures. The stand is secured to the crossbar by extending a lock through an aperture defined by the horizontal member of the stand and further through an aperture defined by the disk shaped member of the crossbar. Because the device is attachable to a motorcycle via insertion through a hollow swing arm pivot, hollow rear axle, or the like, and further because each of these may be at different heights on different models of motorcycle, the vertical position of the stand attachment mechanism may be adjustable. A telescoping structure of the vertical support element enables a desired height to be set by insertion of a pin. The vertical positioning instead may be accomplished by another mechanism, such as a pawl-and-ratchet, scissor-screw, hydraulic or compressed air cylinder, electric motor, or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,579 describes a motorcycle utility trailer that includes means for connecting one or more motorcycles positioned thereon thereto. Each connecting means includes a pair of spaced posts which extend vertically upward from the trailer frame. The posts are adapted to be rigidly connected to the frame in such a manner that the height and spacing thereof is adjustable. A connecting means includes a horizontal member attached to the frame using bolts. The horizontal member has a vertical plate portion that may include a series or pattern of holes therein, adjacent the opposite ends thereof. Similarly, each of vertical posts includes a series or pattern of holes therein, adjacent the bottom thereof, the arrangement of holes in the vertical posts being the same as the arrangement of holes in the horizontal member. The posts may be connected to the opposite ends of the horizontal member by passing two or more bolts through holes in the vertical posts and the horizontal member at the desired position and securing such bolts with nuts. In this manner, both the spacing between and the height of each of the vertical posts may be readily adjusted to accommodate different sizes of motorcycles.
Thus, these patents describe attaching a motorcycle to a trailer using a motorcycle transportation stand that is vertically adjustable using a telescoping vertical support structure or using vertical support structures that may be repositioned by connecting the vertical support structure to the trailer by selecting from among different available hole patterns in a connecting means, in order to accommodate different models of motorcycles. What is desired, however, is a different method of height adjustment for a motorcycle securing device that allows for finer height adjustment to accommodate the modified ride height resulting from modification or customization of a stock motorcycle, rather than to accommodate different models of motorcycles, and which is both easy to use and does not compromise the secure attachment of a motorcycle to a trailer or other vehicle during transportation thereof.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,840,506 and 6,802,493 describe motorcycle stands that include telescoping vertical members that allow the height of the stand to be adjusted to accommodate different motorcycles and lift heights. These stands, however, are used to support and elevate a motorcycle for maintenance purposes, and are not appropriate for use in securing a motorcycle to a trailer or other vehicle for transportation thereof.